Code: HOPE
by Lil' InuTenshi
Summary: Jeremy finally materializes Aelita, but when he and the rest of the gang try to shut him off X.A.N.A launches another attack. Could this be the one that finally destroys the world? Parings are inside.
1. The New Girl

**Code: HOPE**

**By: **Lil' InuTenchi

**Summary: **Jeremy has finally materialized Aelita and when he and the rest of the gang attempt to shut him down X.A.N.A attacks. Could this be the plan that finally destroys the world? Pairings: Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremy/Aelita, and Odd/OC.

**Note: **The rating of this story is due to language, violence, and sexual content.

**InuTenchi: **Hey! Well…what do you know! My second story!

**Kitty: **Yeah! I hope that this one does better than your first one!

**InuTenchi:** :::Glares evilly at Kitty::: Hey! My first story is doing fine…

**Kitty: **Yeah sure…whatever…so…I see that you are going with my idea to write a Code Lyoko story…finally you listen to me…

**InuTenchi: **I guess I did it because of that and I did it because I was bored! So um…anyway…I hope you all enjoy this and I would really appreciate it if you would read and review my other story…I've only got two reviews for it so far.

**Kitty: **Yeah please do…that way I don't feel too ashamed to be her muse…

**InuTenchi: **Hey that was mean…but oh well…I'm too happy right now to really care! Why? Because I just am!

**Kitty: **Anyway…I hope that you enjoy the story and please remember to read and review! So…now…on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Code Lyoko, the only things that I own are the plot and the characters that are from out of my own mind…not that there is that much of anything in there anyway.

**Helpful Hints:**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Scene Change_

(Author's Note)

_**Chapter One: The New Girl**_

"Hey Odd, did you see that new girl that came in during Mrs. Hertz's class?" asked Ulrich, a boy with chocolate brown hair. He and his best friend, Odd, were walking towards the lunchroom of Cadic Junior High (A/N: I hope that that is what their school is called.).

_Flashback_

"Attention students! We have a new student joining our class today," stated Mrs. Hertz. "Come on in and introduce yourself to the class." The entire class then turned their heads towards the door and saw a girl step through it.

She had blonde hair that was pulled back in a shoulder-length pony tail and the bluest eyes that one could ever see. She wore blue jeans with a black grommet belt with silver studs on it. She had on a tight black t-shirt with a little hot pink on it and her shoes were black with hot pink on the sides. She smiled nervously and walked to the front of the room.

"Um…hello…my name is Tori Martello and I'm from Houston, Texas. That's in the United States if anyone didn't know that." The girl said shyly. Mrs. Hertz then showed her where her seat would be. It happened to be just two seats away from Odd's.

_End Flashback_

"Yeah I did. So…I wonder where the guys are," Odd replied while looking around for Jeremy and the others. All of the sudden he sighed desperately and said, "Oh god, look who is coming now."

"Hey Ulrich, could you come here for a minute," called Sissy, the world's most arrogant girl ever. She ran up too Ulrich and grabbed his arm when he wouldn't come on his own. "Ulrich, do you remember that there is a dance on Friday night?" she asked as she leaned her head closer to Ulrich.

"Yeah I remember, now let me go." He replied as he pulled his arm out of her grasp a little. She grabbed it a little tighter and refused to let him go.

"Well…aren't you going to ask me to it Ulrich?" she said with a hint of demand in her voice. Ulrich looked at Sissy like she was nuts.

"No I am not I am going to ask someone, but it will definitely not be you, now let me go Sissy," he said, getting a little mad as he pulled his arm free from her hold.

"Oh…who is it?" she asked as she attempted to grab his arm again, but he pushed her hand away forcefully.

"None of your business," he said. She looked at him with a slightly hurt look in her eyes, but walked away as he turned away from her to go back over to where Odd was waiting. As he made it over there so did Yumi and she looked at him suspiciously. "Oh hey Yumi…" he said nervously. 'Damn…why do I feel so awkward around her?' he thought.

"So…what did Sissy want Ulrich?" she said. She looked at Ulrich as he started to tell her what Sissy had asked him. After he was done then she asked, "Well…what did you tell her?"

"I said that I was not going to because I was going to ask someone else, and then she left," he told her. She looked slightly relieved, but tried to hide how happy she was that he wasn't going to ask Sissy to the dance, she was too slow to hide it from Odd though. Odd then started to snicker loudly. He stopped laughing suddenly when he saw that the girl from science class was walking up to them.

"Hey there, aren't you two in Mrs. Hertz's class with me?" the girl, now known as Tori said, with a slight Texas accent. Odd smiled at her and automatically forgot why he was laughing at Yumi and Ulrich. 'Damn she's hot!' he thought.

"Yeah we are, so…you're from Texas?" Ulrich asked. Tori nodded and that was when she noticed Odd. She smiled sweetly at him and he blushed slightly, but the redness disappeared almost instantly when the ground shuddered rapidly and then a few minutes later Yumi's cell phone began to ring.

She picked it up, saw that it was Jeremy, and then she answered it. "Yes Jeremy…WHAT…not again…ok…I'll get the guys and we will meet you there. OK…bye," she hung up and then she said "Ulrich, Odd, we've got to go now!"

Tori looked at Yumi strangely when she said, "you can't come with us." With that Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd ran towards the park. Tori followed them silently and saw them go down a shaft in the ground. She followed even further and saw them go into an abandoned building that looked like a factory. She went down the elevator and ended up in a room that held a giant computer and she saw what looked like a boy sitting at it so she walked up to him.

"Hello…" she said nervously. The boy looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Um…who are you and how did you get here?" he asked.

"I'm Tori and I followed Odd and his friends to get here…what is this and who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jeremy, Odd's friend, and this is X.A.N.A, a computer that links our world to the world of Lyoko through the three scanners that are up one level." Jeremy said.

"Um…Jeremy…who are you talking to?" said Odd's voice from out of nowhere. "You need to concentrate on us…Yumi has gotten hit like four times, by a crab, already. How many life points does she have left?"

"Oh she has…holy shit…she only has twenty life points left…if she gets hit one more time then…" he was cut off by Odd.

"She just did and she just got devirtualized…we can't handle these by ourselves…three more are behind us and Aelita's barrier can't hold much longer!" he said, panicking. Just then Yumi walked in and saw Tori.

"Damn…what is she doing here?" she said. Just then Jeremy got an idea.

"She followed you guys in here…so um…Tori…would you like to help us with this?" he asked.

"Um…sure…what do I have to do?" Tori said nervously. Jeremy just smiled and told Yumi to take Tori up to the scanners and show her what to do. Yumi reluctantly did as he said.

When they made it up there Yumi told her to get in to one of the scanners. Tori did so and she heard Jeremy's voice saying, "Transfer Tori, scanner Tori, virtualization!" Tori just shut her eyes and when she opened them again she was in a virtual looking world. She landed on the ground somewhere in a place that looked like the arctic. She walked passed a glassy looking iceberg. It was then that she saw what she looked like.

She had dog ears that were poking out of her hair which had turned black and was pulled back into a pony tail that reached her waste. She had claws and was wearing what looked like black pants with hot pink lighting stripes and a sleeveless black shirt that also had pink lighting stripes on it. On her back she had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to it.

She gasped when she saw three other people just a little ways past her. They were fighting some sort of crab things, or at least two of them were, the other was a woman, she was concentrating on an invisible barrier that was blocking three other crabs. Tori ran to help them. When she got there Odd gasped and nearly got hit by a crab. She pulled out an arrow and cocked it in the bow. She pulled back the string and was about to fire when Ulrich screamed over at her, "You need to aim for the thing that looks like an eye on its back!" Tori nodded and aimed carefully at the crab that was closest to her. She let go and hit it right in the eye thing.

"Way to go Tori!" exclaimed Odd as he and Ulrich both destroyed their monsters. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Um…I can't hold this anymore you guys!" exclaimed the girl. Suddenly the other three crabs attacked the group. "I really need to get to that tower!" she screamed.

"OK, Aelita, we will hold them off you just go now!" exclaimed Ulrich. Aelita nodded and ran to the gigantic tower that was glowing red and as she disappeared into it Ulrich got devirtualized, then Odd, and finally Tori. Meanwhile, inside the tower Aelita was putting in the code.

Jeremy then said, "Back to the past now!" and all went white.

_Back In the Past_

"Hey Odd, there's Tori, maybe we should go say hey to her," said Ulrich, "after all she did help us save the world." Odd nodded and called her over. All of the sudden he sighed desperately and said, "Oh god, look who is coming now."

"Hey Ulrich, could you come here for a minute," called Sissy, the world's most arrogant girl ever. She ran up too Ulrich and grabbed his arm when he wouldn't come on his own. "Ulrich, do you remember that there is a dance on Friday night?" she asked as she leaned her head closer to Ulrich.

"Yeah I remember, now let me go." He replied as he pulled his arm out of her grasp a little. She grabbed it a little tighter and refused to let him go.

"Well…aren't you going to ask me to it Ulrich?" she said with a hint of demand in her voice. Ulrich looked at Sissy like she was nuts.

"No I am not I am going to ask someone, but it will definitely not be you, now let me go Sissy," he said, getting a little mad as he pulled his arm free from her hold.

"Oh…who is it?" she asked disappointedly as she attempted to grab his arm again, but he pushed her hand away forcefully.

"If you really must know…it is going to be Yumi…now leave me alone," he said. She looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes, but walked away as he turned away from her to go back over to where Odd was waiting. As he made it over there so did Yumi and she looked at him suspiciously. "Oh hey Yumi…" he said nervously. 'Damn…why do I feel so awkward around her?' he thought.

"So…what did Sissy want Ulrich?" she said. She looked at Ulrich as he started to tell her what Sissy had asked him. After he was done then she asked, "Well…what did you tell her?"

"I said that I was not going to because I was going to ask someone else, and then she left," he told her. She looked slightly relieved, but tried to hide how happy she was that he wasn't going to ask Sissy to the dance, she was too slow to hide it from Odd though. Odd then started to snicker loudly.

"Oh…really…who are you going to ask Ulrich?" Yumi asked nervously. She blushed deeply when he said that it was her and she did it even more when she said yes, that she would go with him. It was then that he leaned over to her and kissed her briefly on the lips. When he left her lips she looked slightly disappointed, but smiled when Tori came up to them.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" she asked when she saw how much Ulrich and Yumi were blushing.

"Oh nothing Tori, I'll tell you about it later," Odd replied and he and the rest of the group walked back to their rooms where they stayed for the rest of the night.

**InuTenchi: **Well, how'd you like this chapter?

**Kitty: **If you liked it then please R & R!

**InuTenchi: **And remember, constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames please.

**Kitty:** Can't stand those things you know!

**InuTenchi: **Yeah I know…I can't either! Well…remember to R & R! And once again…hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Kitty: **And thanks for listening and I hope that InuTenchi didn't bore you with this!

**InuTenchi: **HEY! Your mean! Shut up and go away Kitty! :::Shuts Kitty in room with a muzzle around her mouth::: Well…sorry about that! Hope you aren't tired of me, but just in case you are then all I'm going to say now is thanks for reading this!

**Until Next Time!**

_**Lil' InuTenchi**_


	2. Jeremy's Surprise

**Code: HOPE**

**By: **Lil' InuTenchi

**InuTenchi: **YAY! :::Hops on bed:::

**Kitty: **Uh…she's a little hyper...sorry.

**InuTenchi: **No I'm not! :::Runs around room until accidentally rams head into wall::: Ok…maybe I am a little hyper…

**Kitty: **Yeah you are…it's because of all that Dr. Pepper you've been drinking.

**InuTenchi: **I have not been drinking a lot of Dr. Pepper! :::Grabs a 2 liter and guzzles it down:::

**Kitty: **Uh huh…sure you haven't. :::Rolls eyes and shakes head at Kiki:::

**InuTenchi: **That's right! Even if I had been drinking a lot it wouldn't have a single affect on me at all! :::Grabs hold of Kitty and swings her around the room:::

**Kitty: **Ahh! Let me go you psycho! :::Gets away from InuTenchi:::

**InuTenchi: **:::Comes back to normal sanity::: Sorry about that…I guess I do drink a little too much Dr. Pepper, but what can I say…I love that stuff! :::Drinks another 2 liter and starts acting stupid again:::

**Kitty: **0.o :::Watches helplessly as InuTenchi continues to act dumb::: Uh…I guess that I will just have to do the disclaimer myself.

**Disclaimer: **InuTenchi and I don't own Code Lyoko even though we wish we did. We only own Tori and the plot, but right now those are good enough for us!

**Helpful Hints: **

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Scene Change_

(Author's Note)

_**Last Time on Code: Hope**_

"She just did and she just got devirtualized…we can't handle these by ourselves…three more are behind us and Aelita's barrier can't hold much longer!" he said, panicking. Just then Yumi walked in and saw Tori.

"Damn…what is she doing here?" she said. Just then Jeremy got an idea.

"She followed you guys in here…so um…Tori…would you like to help us with this?" he asked.

"Um…sure…what do I have to do?" Tori said nervously. Jeremy just smiled and told Yumi to take Tori up to the scanners and show her what to do. Yumi reluctantly did as he said.

When they made it up there Yumi told her to get in to one of the scanners. Tori did so and she heard Jeremy's voice saying, "Transfer Tori, scanner Tori, virtualization!" Tori just shut her eyes and when she opened them again she was in a virtual looking world. She landed on the ground somewhere in a place that looked like the arctic. She walked passed a glassy looking iceberg. It was then that she saw what she looked like.

She had dog ears that were poking out of her hair which had turned black and was pulled back into a pony tail that reached her waste. She had claws and was wearing what looked like black pants with hot pink lighting stripes and a sleeveless black shirt that also had pink lighting stripes on it. On her back she had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to it.

She gasped when she saw three other people just a little ways past her. They were fighting some sort of crab things, or at least two of them were, the other was a woman, she was concentrating on an invisible barrier that was blocking three other crabs. Tori ran to help them. When she got there Odd gasped and nearly got hit by a crab. She pulled out an arrow and cocked it in the bow. She pulled back the string and was about to fire when Ulrich screamed over at her, "You need to aim for the thing that looks like an eye on its back!" Tori nodded and aimed carefully at the crab that was closest to her. She let go and hit it right in the eye thing.

"Way to go Tori!" exclaimed Odd as he and Ulrich both destroyed their monsters. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Um…I can't hold this anymore you guys!" exclaimed the girl. Suddenly the other three crabs attacked the group. "I really need to get to that tower!" she screamed.

"OK, Aelita, we will hold them off you just go now!" exclaimed Ulrich. Aelita nodded and ran to the gigantic tower that was glowing red and as she disappeared into it Ulrich got devirtualized, then Odd, and finally Tori. Meanwhile, inside the tower Aelita was putting in the code.

Jeremy then said, "Back to the past now!" and all went white.

_Back In the Past_

"Hey Odd, there's Tori, maybe we should go say hey to her," said Ulrich, "after all she did help us save the world." Odd nodded and called her over. All of the sudden he sighed desperately and said, "Oh god, look who is coming now."

"Hey Ulrich, could you come here for a minute," called Sissy, the world's most arrogant girl ever. She ran up too Ulrich and grabbed his arm when he wouldn't come on his own. "Ulrich, do you remember that there is a dance on Friday night?" she asked as she leaned her head closer to Ulrich.

"Yeah I remember, now let me go." He replied as he pulled his arm out of her grasp a little. She grabbed it a little tighter and refused to let him go.

"Well…aren't you going to ask me to it Ulrich?" she said with a hint of demand in her voice. Ulrich looked at Sissy like she was nuts.

"No I am not I am going to ask someone, but it will definitely not be you, now let me go Sissy," he said, getting a little mad as he pulled his arm free from her hold.

"Oh…who is it?" she asked disappointedly as she attempted to grab his arm again, but he pushed her hand away forcefully.

"If you really must know…it is going to be Yumi…now leave me alone," he said. She looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes, but walked away as he turned away from her to go back over to where Odd was waiting. As he made it over there so did Yumi and she looked at him suspiciously. "Oh hey Yumi…" he said nervously. 'Damn…why do I feel so awkward around her?' he thought.

"So…what did Sissy want Ulrich?" she said. She looked at Ulrich as he started to tell her what Sissy had asked him. After he was done then she asked, "Well…what did you tell her?"

"I said that I was not going to because I was going to ask someone else, and then she left," he told her. She looked slightly relieved, but tried to hide how happy she was that he wasn't going to ask Sissy to the dance, she was too slow to hide it from Odd though. Odd then started to snicker loudly.

"Oh…really…who are you going to ask Ulrich?" Yumi asked nervously. She blushed deeply when he said that it was her and she did it even more when she said yes, that she would go with him. It was then that he leaned over to her and kissed her briefly on the lips. When he left her lips she looked slightly disappointed, but smiled when Tori came up to them.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" she asked when she saw how much Ulrich and Yumi were blushing.

"Oh nothing Tori, I'll tell you about it later," Odd replied and he and the rest of the group walked back to their rooms where they stayed for the rest of the night.

_**This Time on Code: Hope**_

_**Chapter Two: Jeremy's Surprise**_

"Hey Tori, wait up! I need to ask you something," shouted Odd. He was running after Tori Martello, the newest member of the gang and Odd's secret crush, not that it would be a secret much longer anyway. Tori turned around and smiled when he ran up to her, panting. It had been just yesterday that she had helped them save the world from X.A.N.A.

"Yes, Odd, what is it?" she asked. He blushed nervously and grabbed her hand to lead her behind a tree where they would be more alone.

"Um…you know how Ulrich and Yumi are going to the dance together tomorrow?" He asked and Tori nodded. "Well, I don't have a date yet and I was wondering if you had one?" She shook her head no and Odd's heart started racing, he couldn't believe what he was about to ask her. "Oh…well I…uh…was wondering…if you…would want to come…to the dance…with me," he blushed ever more deeply as he asked that.

"Uh…yeah sure I would love to," she replied blushing as well. It was then that Odd leaned over to her and planted his lips on hers. She automatically gave in to the kiss and was breathing heavily when they parted. She smiled and hugged him before she left. As she was walking away Odd was staring lovingly after her. When he turned to go his own way his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello…oh hey Jeremy…the factory…right now? OK…I'll get Tori and we will be there in a few minutes…bye," he said as he hung up. He ran to find Tori and when he did she was just about to go into her classroom. "Tori…Jeremy needs us at the factory right now…he says it is very important!" he said as he was panting. Tori looked worried.

"Is it X.A.N.A? Has he attacked again?" she asked. Odd shrugged his shoulders. He and Tori then ran off to go to the factory. When they arrived there they saw that everyone else was waiting anxiously for Jeremy to get there. Ulrich and Yumi smiled when they saw Tori and Odd.

_At The Factory_

"Hey guys! Do you know what this is all about?" Yumi asked. Odd and Tori shook their heads. "Damn…I don't think that it is X.A.N.A this time…Jeremy didn't sound freaked out or worried when he called us, he just sounded excited," she said. "Do you…" she was cut off by Jeremy when he walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh good, you're here! Come up to the scanner room with me…I have something to show you." He said when they all looked at him desperately. They did as they were told and followed him up the elevator and into the scanner room. Standing there, in the middle of the room, was Aelita! Everyone present gasped and stared wide-eyed at her, not wanting to believe it. Aelita just smiled at them.

"Hello everyone, how are you?" she asked. Everyone nodded that they were doing ok and Aelita said, "Well, that's good, I'm really happy to finally be here in your world! It's so good to see everybody!"

"Hey Aelita, I'm so glad your finally here!" exclaimed Odd. He ran up to her and hugged her, as did Yumi and Tori. Ulrich just stood there and smiled happily at the newly materialized girl.

"Yeah…it's great to see you…I hope that X.A.N.A hasn't infected you with a virus again…that would suck!" Ulrich stated. Jeremy smiled and shook his head.

"No need to worry 'bout that! I have an anti-virus ready if he even tried it," Jeremy said reassuringly.

"Yeah, plus wouldn't Aelita know if he did or not!?" Odd added

"Not necessarily Odd, remember last time? I didn't know until you guys tried to shut X.A.N.A down," Aelita corrected. Odd blushed slightly as he put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Well, anyway, I'm really glad you're here Aelita!" Yumi said happily. She smiled and they all continued to congratulate Jeremy, for his succession in materializing Aelita. After awhile they left the factory and headed back to school.

_At School_

"Well, Aelita it is time to enroll you, again…" said Odd. He and the rest of the gang, including Aelita, were standing outside of the principal's office. Odd knocked on the door and waited for the principal to say that they could enter.

"Come in," they heard the principal say. They opened the door ad walked inside. The principal looked up at them. "Hello Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and I don't believe that I know you," he said.

"Oh, I'm…" Aelita started saying before she was interrupted by Odd.

"She is my cousin. Her name is Aelita Lyoko, (A/N: I know that was her name in the show, but oh well) she just moved here from New Zealand, and she wants to enroll here. Is that alright?" Odd said quickly.

"Why yes it is Odd. So, Aelita it will take a few minutes to get your schedule and room assignment ready, so if you will just wait outside. You all on the other hand need to go back to class now," the principle ordered sharply. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Tori, and Jeremy looked at Aelita and said goodbye. In the hallway Yumi and the rest of the gang split ways and went to their classes.

Later in Mrs. Hertz's class, while they were doing their work, Aelita knocked on the door and came in. Mrs. Hertz made her introduce herself and then sent her to sit next to Jeremy, who blushed lightly when she came over to him smiling. "Why hello Jeremy, I got my schedule and my room number, it is room 282, is it anywhere near yours?" she said hopefully.

Jeremy looked a little sad, but decided not to let Aelita see him like that. "No it is not, my room is 314, but Odd and Ulrich are in room 281 and Tori is in room 283, so you do have them with you," he said. Aelita smiled and nodded. Seeing her in such a happy mood lifted Jeremy's spirits. 'I'm so she's finally here! Maybe she would be willing to go to the dance with me, I'll ask her later' he thought. They stayed in class for about thirty more minutes until the bell rang. The then gathered their books and headed down to the lunch room for dinner.

_In The Lunch Room_

"Hey Aelita! How was your first day at school?" Yumi asked as she walked up to join Aelita and the rest of the gang at the table.

"It was wonderful, thanks for asking Yumi!" Aelita replied. Everyone smiled at her.

"So, what room are you in Aelita?" Ulrich asked. She looked at him and told him what room she was in. "Awesome, we are right across the hall from each other!" Ulrich exclaimed. They all smiled and continued to eat for a few more minutes until it was time to go upstairs to their rooms.

_In Ulrich and Odd's Room_

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on his bed holding hands, while Odd and Tori were sitting on the floor. Jeremy and Aelita meanwhile were not there. Tori was watching Odd practice his guitar. She was staring dreamily at him until she was knocked out of her thoughts by Ulrich. "So, Tori, what's up with you and Odd? Did he ask you to the dance or what?" he asked, causing her to blush madly. Odd soon joined her in that blush. "Oh! He did didn't he!?" Ulrich exclaimed happily.

"Um…yeah he did," Tori replied shyly. Yumi smiled at her reassuringly.

"And, what did you say?" Yumi asked, while Ulrich was giggling. He kept giggling until Yumi said, "Why don't you shut the hell up Ulrich!?"

He automatically shut up after that, but not before he said, "Hey! He deserves it! He made fun of me when I asked you!" As he said that Tori's eyes widened and Ulrich suddenly shot his hand over his mouth. Yumi blushed, but went ahead with her question that she had asked Tori. Tori and Odd blushed more when she asked again.

"I…um…I…said yes," Tori answered, still blushing heavily.

"What happened after that?" Ulrich asked slyly. That question made both Odd and Tori go crimson.

"Well, we kind of…um…" Odd stammered until Tori broke into the conversation.

"WE MADE OUT OK! We made out! Are you happy now Ulrich! I told you everything!" she exclaimed, she was not truly mad, just embarrassed. Everything suddenly went quiet after that.

Odd blushed and then broke the silence by saying, "You guys I'm going to walk with Tori back to her room, we need to talk. Be back in a few minutes" He walked out of the room with Tori and into her room.

Yumi then glared at Ulrich for a few minutes until she said, "Um…I'm going to go home now." She got up and started to walk out of the room.

She was almost out the door when Ulrich stopped her and asked, "Um…can I walk you?" She blushed slightly and nodded. They walked out of the room and down the stairs.

_With Odd and Tori_

"HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" shouted Odd. He was pacing around Tori's room with Tori on the bed, slightly shocked that he was behaving in such a manner.

"Odd, I…I…" she started to apologize until Odd interrupted her. She was also forming a few tears in her eyes, but was holding them back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I WANTED TO TELL THEM WHEN I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE READY!" he continued to shout.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY ODD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" she yelled back as she lost control of her tears and they started pouring out. Odd looked at her and noticed how sorry she really was. He went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked sadly up at him. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Ulrich was really bugging me and it just came out," she sobbed into his shirt.

"I know and I'm sorry that I got so mad at you. Do you still want to go to the dance with me?" he asked and she smiled slightly, the tears drying up. She nodded and hugged him.

"Oh Odd, of course I do, even if you did kind of freak out a little! Even if you yelled at me some more, that would not change how I feel about you! Don't you realize that I really like you? I mean that I REALLY like you, I think that I might even love you!" she blushed as she said that and so did Odd. Odd then leaned in towards Tori and softly brushed his lips against hers and then he kissed her more forcefully.

She joined in the kiss and slid her tongue across his lips, begging for access, which he gladly gave to her. She slipped her tongue in and he slid his tongue in her own mouth. Their tongues danced as they explored each other's mouths. Soon, though, they had to part for air. As they parted Odd smiled at Tori and then they talked for a little while longer until Odd had to go back to his own room.

_With Ulrich and Yumi, 30 Minutes before Odd and Tori's 'Moment'_

"Ulrich, how could you embarrass Tori and Odd like that?" Yumi said, she was very agitated with Ulrich for his behavior. He looked down at his feet and thought long and hard before he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I made you angry with me Yumi, I will say sorry to them in the morning when I see them again, I promise." Ulrich replied softly. Yumi looked over at him and smiled slightly. They continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes until they reached Yumi's house. Yumi unlocked the door and was about to go inside when Ulrich reached out and grabbed her by the waste.

He twisted her around until she was facing him. He pulled her down and kissed her passionately. They kept kissing for five minutes until they finally parted for air. Ulrich looked exasperated as did Yumi. She flashed him a beautiful smile and they hugged each other goodbye. After Yumi went inside Ulrich turned around and ran back to the school grounds.

_At School, in Ulrich and Odd's Room_

"Odd, would you listen to me!" said an annoyed Ulrich. He had been busy trying to apologize to Odd for the past twenty minutes. Odd just turned his back and started to play with his dog, Kiwi. "God! Forget it Odd, I will just wait till morning to say anything to you!" As he finished that statement he laid down on his bed, rolled over, and fell straight into a beautiful Yumi filled dream.

Odd turned and looked at his best friend, he had been trying to apologize, but Odd wouldn't listen to him. He was too mad to forgive him right then. 'Damn it! Ulrich why do you do this shit to me! You confuse me…I guess that I will forgive you in the morning…maybe,' he thought as he himself went to sleep.

_In Jeremy's Room, About 10 Minutes Before Ulrich Returned from Yumi's_

"Well, I'm really glad that you're here now Aelita! I have wanted to see you for a really long time!" said Jeremy. He and Aelita were in his room and she was getting ready to go downstairs to her own room.

"I'm happy too Jeremy!" Aelita replied happily.

She smiled and was about to say goodbye to Jeremy when he asked her shyly, "Um, Aelita…since you haven't been here for long, I know that you haven't experienced much here…so I was wondering if you would want to go with me tomorrow to the dance, as friends of course." Aelita then smiled at him sweetly. He blushed hotly.

"Yes…ok…I would love to go to this dance thing that you are speaking of with you! By the way, why wouldn't we go as friends?" she replied. Jeremy just blushed more, but shrugged and smiled at her. They said their goodbyes and Jeremy watched Aelita leave his room and go down the hall. 'YES! She is finally here! And we are going to the dance together! I'm so happy!' he thought joyfully. He then got ready for bed, contemplating the days events.

**InuTenchi: **Wow! This is my longest chapter ever! Hope you guys liked it!

**Kitty: **Yeah…I actually enjoyed it myself! This time it is actually not just because I am the muse!

**InuTenchi: **Wow! I'm surprised! You are actually being a little nice to me! Wait…you're being nice! What's wrong with you? Are you sick? :::Scoots away from Kitty:::

**Kitty: **:::Rolls eyes::: No I'm not sick, but I am happy!

**InuTenchi: **Really? Why?

**Kitty: **Because we have a special guest joining us to say goodbye to the readers!

**InuTenchi:** We do? Who is it?

**Dog Demon Princess: **:::Runs in happily::: ME! Surprise Kiki!

**InuTenchi: **Oh my God! Kitty! Is that who I think it is?

**Kitty: **Yeah it's Alex! She came by to say hello and goodbye to the readers!

**Dog Demon Princess: **Yeah I did! Well, hello and goodbye my dear readers!

**InuTenchi: **Hey! Thanks for stopping by Alex! It was good to see you! Stop by again some time!

**Dog Demon Princess: **OK…I will!

**Kitty: **OK Alex! See you later! :::Waves goodbye as Dog Demon Princess leaves:::

**InuTenchi: **Well, that was fun, but now I will thank my great reviewers! Here they are…I got a couple of great one and one not so great, so I will thank the first ones and then I will talk to the other one. First is Nikariko ) (Thanks! I really appreciate it! I will try to do what you asked me to do, but if I can't then I am truly sorry! Once again, I really appreciate your compliments!). And now a very special thanks to my best bud! Dog Demon Princess (Thanks you so much chick! I can't wait till you update your story! Stay in touch chick!)

**Kitty: **Awh…how sweet!

**InuTenchi: **Yeah it is! Anyway…now for that other review that I got…here it is:

**Hokuto-chan: WHY must all Code Lyoko fanfiction contain Mary Sues?? What's wrong with the original characters?**

**My Answer OK…I appreciate that you were brave enough to sign in and review, but um…now I have a question for you. Here it is: What is so wrong with an author's original characters (or Mary Sues as you call them)? Nothing is wrong with the original characters of the show! I am just adding my own little twists to the story! SO…if you don't like it then don't read it!**

**LATER!**

_**Lil' InuTenchi**_


End file.
